una chica comun ¿o no?
by twilight170
Summary: El la dejo, en total era ella una chica del monton o no? una pregunta que se vuelve a plantear tras verlo tras creerlo muerto
1. Chapter 1

La historia de mi vida buscando siempre lo correcto, perfecto. Pero me he dado cuenta que no siempre lo que debe ser es lo que te hace feliz. Esto fue lo que me sucedió hace dos años atrás, mas bien todo esto fue culpa de él

Hace dos años quizás un poco más, estaba caminando por el callejón Diagon junto a Ron y Harry riéndonos como siempre, hablando de cualquier cosa. Después de todo esta felicidad era bien merecida por que luego de salir de hogwarts, vencer a voldemort, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad. Nosotros 3 seguiamos siendos los mismos mejores amigos de siempre, pero algo habia cambiado en mi, en este momento ya no me interesaban los libros, ser mas inteligente ni nada de eso, para el asombro de todos soy una diseñadora y poco a poco me he vuelto famosa.

Mientras caminábamos, mire hacia una de las calles vacias por esta epoca de invierno y vi un hombre, que me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Ron y Harry me dijeron que no era nadie conocido, por eso mismo me aleje de ellos y cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que era él, yo que lo daba por muerto, yo que tras todos esos años decidi olvidarlo. Antes de la lucha nosotros fuimos pareja si asi puede definirse exactamente fue un momento de felicidad yo lo amaba como a nadie habia amado, pero él no, el me dejo para seguir a Voldemort, eso fue lo que el me dijo , como fui tan tonta como para pensar que un hombre como el se iba a fijar en una mujer como yo, una simple santurrona y empollona para los demas. Después de que el me dejo me prometi no volver a pensar en él, en lo que vivimos y cambiar ser alguien exitosa, decidida. Y asi lo hice hasta ahora, cuando lo reconoci el mundo se me callo a mis pies, no creía que tenia todavía estos sentimientos por el. Todos creian que habia muerto y no había ni una esperanza de que estuviera vivo, los chismes por asi decirlo decian que él habia desafiado a voldemort y no había cumplido una de sus misiones pero nadie supo que mision era esa.

Él me reconocio, lo pude ver en sus ojos, tan cambiado estaba, su cara mas palida si es que eso aun se puede mas.

Alejate, vete- me dijo con desprecio- no te me acerques- con un leve brillo en los ojos.

Draco¿estas bien? – pregunte tratando de no sonar demasiado preocupada- ¿Qué te paso?

Nada que te incumba- me dijo con un leve deje de tristeza. Dejame en…..


	2. Chapter 2

Pero de un omento a otro estaba en el suelo inconsciente, senti un leve escalofrió. Decidi llevarlo a mi casa, ya que si lo Llevaba a San Mungo el ministerio lo iba a atrapar. No le dije nada ni a Harry ni a Ron, ya que si lo veian lo iban a matar y con justa razon.

Mientras lo curaba de las heridas que tenia, recibi una llamada de Víctor Krum, todavía nos seguimos comunicando, luego de que draco me dejo trate de rehacer mi vida con el pero todo fue un fracaso el siempre me amo pero yo no a el, luego de esos años tras la muerte de voldemort, me desinhibí y conoci a mas hombres pero con ninguna no resulto, ya que en el fondo siempre los comparaba con draco y nunca los encontraba suficientemente buenos. Mientras pensaba no me di cuenta que alguien me miraba con cierto recelo

Granger, donde estoy- dijo tratando de que yo lo odiara mas pero en verdad no puedo

En mi casa, te cure, estabas muy débil – dijo un poco triste

Nadie te dijo que debías curarme yo no te debo nada

Draco ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué desapareciste? – ambos sabíamos que estas preguntas sobre todo la ultima implicaba mucho, pero como siempre decidió evadir todo los problemas y temas inconclusos.

Ya lo sabes seguí a voldemort – trato de convencerme pero yo sabia que había algo mas aparte de eso

Draco yo se que no es asi , en la batalla final , no estabas, eso es imposible a no ser que estuvieras muerto, por favor dime porque me dejaste ¿solo jugaste conmigo? Era una chica del montón? – dije poniéndome a llorar , pero de repente senti unos labios que me besaban, no pude resistirme, en un principio fue un beso inocente, tierno, era todo perfecto, pero había algo que faltaba, será que otra vez estaba jugando conmigo.

Draco para, no lo hagas de nuevo, no otra vez

Que hacer que? Hermione – me dijo con una ternura inalcanzable- yo nunca te deje, nunca seguí a voldemort, en un Principio el me mando en una misión, que no pude cumplir, el me mando a matarte, pero el amor gano ¿es que no lo entiendes? Por eso es que no estaba en la batalla final, es por eso que tuve que alejarme de ti, todo por ti, di mi vida para tu seguridad, pero cuando te vi esta tarde no lo pude resistir trate de alejarme pero no pude. Tu eres la chica del montón eres MI chica- dijo enfatizando esa palabra – eres única. Hermione yo te …… amo

Eso era imposible, Draco malfoy el amor de mi vida me dijo que me amaba, eso es un sueño, solo le respondí con lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento

Yo también – lo beso por un largo roto como si no quedara mundo , cada vez con mas pasión, el me llevo a mi pieza y como si fuera mi primera vez nos reencontramos en esa unión, en la que se da amor, nos entendimos nos juramos amor eterno, entre gemidos y gritos, en esa unión nació algo mas, algo que nos durara por toda la vida

En ese momento supe que nunca mas me separaría de él, entendi que nunca fui una mujer mas, sino que era SU mujer


End file.
